Caught Beneath: A tale of Friendship
by Lilah.Frost
Summary: Caught Beneath; The Asian and the Gay Kid : A tale of Friendship in 50 sentences. Kurt and Tina, platonic with PuckKurt and ArTina for the LJ 1sentence challenge


Caught Beneath (The Asian and the Gay Kid): A tale of Friendship in 50 sentences.

**Comfort**

She'd never pictured the girl's bathroom as her eventual confessional, but with his surprisingly strong arms around her shaking shoulders, the setting doesn't really seem so important.

**Kiss**

He does it because she's a lady and he's a gentleman and he never realised her hands were so dainty and it's the freakin prom!

**Soft**

He only lets her get away with calling his (untreated, for once) hair 'soft like a baby bunny rabbit!' because she's a hilarious drunk.

**Pain**

The grief links them, a twisted, haunting bond of agony.

**Potatoes**

When he stays over, mash is all they ever eat; it's all he ever trusts her to cook after she burns soup.

**Rain**

She's the only girl he knows who doesn't squeal and fret about ruined hair at the first sign of precipitation, she dances in it instead.

**Chocolate**

They're fourteen when she gives him his first ever valentine.

**Happiness**

He doesn't point out when she goes entire conversations without stuttering; she doesn't tell him when she catches his eyes drifting to Puck's ass (at first)

**Telephone**

He fights with Mercedes and rings Tina to bitch, instead of listening she patches Mercedes in for a party line then puts the phone down on her pillow without hanging up.

**Ears**

He giggles at her fear, tries to tell her that the piercing gun isn't technically an injection, but holds her hand all the way through it anyway.

**Name**

In private, they call their teammates by their "Sue's Kids" names, and make up monikers for "Shue's Kids" too, they both blush and giggle when she accidentally calls Mike 'Other Asian' to his face in science but it doesn't make them stop.

**Sensual**

The only time she ever hangs up on him is when he starts detailing the exact parts of Finn Hudson he likes best and what he hopes to do with them.

**Death**

When he finds her poems and stories she thinks it's friendship over, but he kind of gets it, more than anyone else probably could.

**Sex**

She's freaking out, tonight's the night, he tells her he still has the use of his too if she wants to practice, she throws mashed potato in his face.

**Touch**

The only secret she keeps after StutterGate is that when she first sleeps with Artie, she's more afraid of his legs than his penis.

**Weakness**

They fight and things are weird for a few days, but he's at her door on a Thursday night with Kill Bill and crepe batter and she proceeds to fail at holding a grudge against him (again).

**Tears**

The truest sign of love is that he doesn't complain about her tears messing up his designer sweaters.

**Speed**

He cringes at the infringements he's racking up as he races through traffic to get her tardy fiancé to their wedding.

**Wind**

She giggles and pokes his hair and laughs at its ability to withstand a hurricane.

**Freedom**

Her favourite picture from graduation is the whole glee gang, her and her boys front and centre, one hand in Artie's, one hand in Puck's, the other hands clasped together.

**Life**

They've seen it taken swiftly, brutally, so they try not to waste time.

**Jealousy**

A party at Santana's, a ban on Kurt and Puck kissing, totally, absolutely nothing to do with Artie and Brittany flirting and dancing in the corner.

**Hands**

Puck tells her over breakfast, with a wink and a smirk, that Kurt's hands are surprisingly strong, she slaps him, and he tells her that hers are too.

**Taste**

He asks if all his positive influence has gone to waste, cardigans and suspenders, really? She pokes out her own tongue, a mohawk, really?

**Devotion**

Her dress is amazing, she is amazing, speeding tickets be damned.

**Forever**

His own ceremony is beautiful, he has the best best man in the world, even if (because?) she is 7 months pregnant and verbally sparring with his groom.

**Blood**

He punches the cheating douchebag, much to everyone's surprise, then faints, to no-ones surprise, but it's ok cause he's her knight in shining Marc Jacobs.

**Sickness**

She expects Kurt to attend to her flu-ridden bedside, but instead finds Artie at her door with crepe mix, Kill Bill II and an apology for how he handled StutterGate, she inwardly thanks him with her hand in Artie's and her mouth full of strawberries.

**Melody**

It's a difficult decision, but seeing her two boys sing to their tiny angel, she knows she made the right choice.

**Star**

She doesn't plan it, silencing Rachel Berry with a kiss, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy the looks on their faces (Kurt's is pure joy) or the realisation that once she actually comprehends what's happening, Rachel Berry totally kisses her back.

**Home**

She doesn't know when it became sharing time, but suddenly the Glee Club knows all about her brother and the world doesn't end.

**Confusion**

Puck's drunk and fighting with the club over his right to drive, they're all surprised when she snatches the keys from his hand and storms away, tears in her eyes and madder than they've ever seen.

**Fear**

She's very certain, she's done research and pop polls and seen evidence for herself, but he won't take the plunge, evidence means nothing in the face of fierce, hot rejection.

**Lightning/Thunder**

They nip Artie's wheels, get tangled in her dresses and chew on the kids shoes, the destruction is diabolical and Puck and Kurt can only grin, the wriggling troublemakers were the best present they've ever given.

**Bonds**

They go to her hometown, a 3 day drive, she shows him a basketball court and they clean his grave together, later he shows her a musty white room and a broken old dresser.

**Market**

PregnantTina is very similar to DrunkTina, both are ridiculously enthusiastic and obsessed with food, but at least DrunkTina doesn't drag him to farmer's markets at 4am in search of grapefruits and watermelon juice.

**Technology**

They spend hours trying to get her dad's fancy TV to work but around midnight they give up and play monopoly all night instead, quite frankly that's much better than the latest season of So You Think You Can Dance anyway.

**Gift**

They refuse to acknowledge what's going on, despite the kissing and the flirting and everyone knowing, so she locks them in Rachel Berry's bedroom closet.

**Smile**

It's all so achingly familiar and downright terrifying, but he holds her close and softly sings her to sleep in the cold waiting room, a song of heartbreak, a song she used to know.

**Innocence**

Brittany asks if they're a couple, they can't stop laughing in order to respond, Puck and Rachel set her straight.

**Completion**

Puck's reluctant, he doesn't do flowers and suits and serenade dudes with stupid love songs on their stupid lawns, but he grins when it's done and Kurt's melted right into his doorstep and she's pretty sure her work here is done.

**Clouds**

After the fuss and hubbub of her glorious wedding day, (his words), they lie on the hill by the reception hall and watch the clouds, like they used to do at school sometimes, they only have five minutes before she has to get back to her husband(!) so they can go get busy (her words.)

**Sky**

They ask her to help pick the name, her name, it's only right.

**Heaven**

When they're young and impressionable, as he so carefully puts it, they wonder if his person and her person are friends up there, like they are down here, she doesn't tell him, but she still wonders sometimes, if they look after each other like her and her Kurt.

**Hell**

The last day of glee, the last day of their team, the last day of home.

**Sun**

He watches her down the hall with him, in her dress from that vitamin haze, he hates him at first sight, vows to get her back to Artie, where she belongs, he's just not good enough.

**Moon**

She doesn't like him, this strange Puck replacement, he's too boring, too nice, he pouts when she makes fun of him, he's not good enough.

**Waves**

Artie sits in the shallows with Sky, she sits with Rachel in the sand, and Puck, Finn and Kurt take turns throwing the children into the foam.

**Hair**

It's their first conversation, he's asking her why she'd ruin such lovely hair with such an obnoxious colour, she stomps on his foot and goes to talk to the wheelchair kid instead.

**Supernova**

He saves her from a landslide, she tells him they'll never die, they have each other.

**A/N (If some of my ambiguity has annoyed you)**

**Tina's personal tragedy and the specifics of her poems and stories will be further explored in my next fic, which started as a little one-shot and has grown like Audrey II.**

**Supernova is a reference to Champagne Supernova by Oasis.**

**The familiar lullaby is Smile (Charlie Chaplin) from Sectionals **

**Thanks for reading and please do review, it will earn you universal awesome points or something!**


End file.
